LifeBound
by xoxlollipopxox
Summary: The sequel to SoulBound: Draco Malfoy has finally come into his full inheritance. Between his new powers, mate, family, and friends. Plus a certain invisibility cloak wielding Gryffindor, his life isn't getting any easier. Throw in a horde of fangirls, Death Eaters, a dead relative, and dear Aunt Bella... sometimes life sucks, but he's a Malfoy so he better suck it up. Veela!Draco
1. Meetings and Greetings

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of LifeBound!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy winced at the collective 'aww's that came from the four females gathered around the fire. He shot a dark look at Blaise Zabini when he snickered at him. Theodore Nott Jr. gave him a half amused, half sympathetic look from his seat before going back to reading a book about wards.

Groaning silently, Draco buried his head in his hands, not even caring if the action will mess up his white blond hair.

"Something you want to share with us darling?" Narcissa Malfoy asked as she closed the fancy photo album containing all his childhood pictures.

Draco scowled at his mother and she laughed.

"I don't know Mrs. Malfoy, I think he's _embarrassed_." Tracey Davis said as she smirked at him uncharacteristically.

Daphne Greengrass flipped a dark blond strand of hair over her shoulder and gave him a haughty look though her grass green eyes shined with mirth, "Or perhaps he is _ashamed_ of his younger photos."

Draco felt his heart warm at the sound of his mate's soft laughter, "Oh Daphne, don't be like that." Draco perked up at her non-mocking words, "You have to understand that not _everyone_ is born beautiful, some grows into their looks…" her hazel eyes met his grey ones briefly before flitting away, "Some… not so much."

The Malfoy Library erupted with giggles and exclamations of amusement. Even Lucius Malfoy, who was busy looking through Ministry reports, cracked a smile at Alyssa's words.

Draco huffed in annoyance, "Since you are all done enjoying yourselves at my expense, perhaps we can get going now?" he raised a pale blond eyebrow and directed the question at Alyssa Chung.

Said girl rolled her eyes at him, "You're no fun Draco."

Ignoring her comment, Draco rose gracefully from his seat, "I will apparate you home."

A horrified expression appeared on Alyssa face, "You mean that teleporting thing? I have to do it _again_?"

The Malfoy Heir felt a small smirk play across his lips, "You scared?"

Draco watched with delight as a faint blush spread across the girl's cheeks and her hazel eyes narrowed at the challenge, "Of course not."

He directed a lazy smirk at her and headed towards the library doors. Behind him he heard a chorus of "goodbyes" and "see you soon" from his parents and friends.

Alyssa had gotten along well with his parents, perhaps a little _too_ well…

* * *

_Draco grabbed Alyssa's hand and pressed a kiss onto her wrist, "Calm down. You will be fine. They will love you."_

_Alyssa tugged on her long black hair nervously, "I'm not sure Draco… m-maybe I should meet them another time."_

_The Avian Veela barely suppressed an exasperated grown, "I will be leaving for school tomorrow! There won't be another chance for you to meet parents until the Winter Holidays."_

_The Chinese girl laced her fingers through his in attempt to feel more secure, "I know I know, but-"_

_"-You'll do fine okay?"_

_Before the girl can respond, the front doors of Malfoy Manor swung open and two regal figures appeared. Draco frowned slightly when he felt his girlfriend hurriedly drop their entwined hands._

_"Father, Mother, this is my mate, Al-"_

_"-Alyssa Chung!" without waiting for further introductions, Narcissa rushed forward and enveloped the girl in a hug. The blond witch pulled back and kissed the girl on both of her cheeks._

_Draco stifled another exasperated groan at his mother's enthusiastic welcome. No doubt, judging from Alyssa's shaken expression; his mother was being a little too friendly. _

_"Uh… it's nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." The Asian said at last._

_Narcissa clasped her hand in hers and beamed at her, "Oh none of that darling, Cissy is fine."_

_"Right. Nice to meet you… Cissy."_

_Draco was incredibly thankful when his father interfered, "Now Cissa, Draco will be displeased with us if we scared the girl off."_

_Light pink stained Narcissa's cheeks as she shot Alyssa an apologetic look._

_Seemingly gliding forwards, Lucius smiled warmly at Alyssa and kissed her on both cheeks as his wife did._

_The Malfoy Patriarch clasped her hands briefly in welcome, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Ms. Chung, Draco has spoken much about you."_

_"It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well, and just Alyssa is fine." She replied shyly._

_Lucius inclined his head at her, "Then I must insist you call me Lucius."_

* * *

Draco shook his head and tried to forget that embarrassing meeting. He eyed his mother warily from across room and wondered if she would do anything embarrassing to see Alyssa off.

Fortunately luck was on his side tonight, as opposed to this afternoon. His mother had given his mate a hug while the others had smiled at her in parting.

The two stepped out of Malfoy Library and walked down the long marble hallway

Draco looked up when he heard his mate sigh contently, "Today was awesome."

"Not for me." he said while pouting slightly, "You were all making fun of me."

He shot her a hurt look when she poked him sharply in the ribs. Alyssa raised an eyebrow at him mockingly, "Malfoys do not whine."

Draco mirrored her motion by arching an eyebrow, "My my, you really are enjoying this."

A small smile tugged at his lips as his silvery grey eyes shone with mischief. His mate involuntarily stepped back from him, "Whoa, whoa, hold on. What are you planning Draco? I know that look, it's like you're about to-"

Her words in ended with a small shriek as the Malfoy Heir lunged forward and grabbed her around the waist, twisting in midair as they fell.

* * *

Alyssa felt a tug in her gut and an uncomfortable sensation of being squeezed through a straw before landing haphazardly on a cushioned surface.

She gasped when her boyfriend's full weight settled upon her, "Draco-"

The wizard rolled off her allowing her to take in the much needed oxygen. Sitting up, she realized that she was in her purple themed bedroom, more specifically, her bed.

She jumped up and started straightening her careful arrangement of pillows on her bed.

She turned and glared at Draco when she heard him laugh softly, "What?"

The blond shook his head and ran a hand through his silky hair, "Nothing, it's just..." he trailed off as his eyes glittered with amusement.

Alyssa shot daggers at him with her eyes in an attempt to intimidate him.

The Malfoy Heir cocked his head as he studied her. His eyes darkened and became hooded as it raked over her body possessively. Before Alyssa can blink, she was spun around and pinned to the wall as his lips attacked hers. Instinctively, she let her body relax and eyes close as she clung onto him, soaking him in. She sighed and pressed herself closer as a warm tingle ran up her spine.

The two finally broke apart, breathless, and Alyssa stared into his eyes, the color of molten silver lingering on obsidian. Suddenly her brain felt hazy and all thoughts escaped her, her whole world only centered around the person before her.

Draco made a soft agitated noise and within a second, he was on the other side of the room. Alyssa slumped against the wall and blinked rapidly as her mind cleared.

"Lyss, I am so sorry. I swear, I didn't mean to do that on purpose-"

"Hey, it's fine Draco. Don't stress about it." She replied as she got over the usual high of being under his allure.

The Avian Veela visibly relaxed at her assurance but still shot her a guilty look.

Alyssa moved towards him and cupped his face in her hands, "It's fine. Really." Leaning forwards, she kissed him briefly before releasing him, "You should go now Draco, it's getting late and you have to go to school tomorrow."

The Slytherin nodded and stole another kiss from her.

Alyssa swatted at him playfully, "Honestly, greedy school children these days."

Draco feigned being offended, "Well it's not my fault that I have to deal with selfish overachievers that graduate early."

The Asian girl giggled and pecked him on the mouth again.

"Wait." Alyssa watched curiously as Draco reached into his robe pocket and took out a small satin bag, "Here, open it."

Holding the bag in one hand, Alyssa shook it around trying to guess what's in there.

"Merlin Lyss! Are you going to do that with every present I give you?" Draco asked with impatience.

The girl grinned, "Yup, so deal with it."

Curiosity getting the best of her, Alyssa gave up on trying to guess the thing. Instead, she tugged open the satin drawstrings and dumped the contents of the small bag into the palm of her other hand.

"What are these?" she asked at last, after studying the strange seeds he had given her.

Her boyfriend cupped her hand in his, "These are the seeds of a magical plant called a Moonpetal, it will grow into a silver colored flower. You are supposed to plant the seeds right after you blow on it. By doing so, when the Moonpetal reaches maturity, it will change as your emotion change. Positive emotions will cause the Moonpetal to bloom and negative ones will cause it to wilt. The Moonpetal will stay alive for as long as you are alive to feed it positive emotions."

Alyssa examined the silver seeds with fascination as her mind raced a mile a minute at the endless possibilities.

"I'm not sure if your inheritance will affect the growth of a magical plant so I got you two seeds as a precaution." Draco added.

Alyssa placed the Moonpetal seeds back into the small satin bag and placed it on her desk. Turning, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug, "Thank you Draco."

She pulled back and kissed him on the lips twice, a large smile present on her face. The wizard laughed and returned her kisses, "No, thank _you_." He said sincerely as he stared into her eyes. He gave her one last squeeze and stepped back, "I will try to see you sometime before the holidays."

Alyssa felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness wash over her, "Okay."

Draco drew his wand and prepared to apparate away, "Now that you know about… about all this, we can owl each other during the school year. I mean, if that's fine with you."

Alyssa smiled at him, "Yes, I'll like that."

The blond raise his wand but still didn't apparate. In a blur, he had her wrapped in his arms again as he kissed her hungrily for the last time. Pressing his cheek to her head, Alyssa felt him take in a deep breath and relax, "I'll miss you Lyss."

Alyssa felt her throat go dry at his words, "I'll miss you too Draco." She choked out.

Reluctantly untangling herself from his embrace, she gently shoved him, "Now go or else you might end up oversleeping."

Draco smirked at her arrogantly, "I'm a Malfoy, we don't _oversleep_."

Before Alyssa can retort, the blond raised his wand and spun on his heel. A loud 'CRACK' echoed throughout the purple themed room and he disappeared.

"And they always have to have the last word." an American accented voice said dryly.

Alyssa jumped and whipped around, "Dad! Don't do that! You scared me! You could've given me a heart attack!"

Andrew Chung shrugged as he leaned casually again this daughter's bedroom doorframe, "Eh, you have me around, you'll live."

Alyssa tugged on her hair nervously, "Um… how long have you been here?"

The Chinese man once again shrugged casually, "Long enough."

Alyssa collapsed onto her bed and buried her face in her mound of purple pillows as she blushed furiously. She chucked a particularly large pillow at her father when she heard him chuckle.

* * *

**Coming up next: Okay, I have no idea what's coming up next. Maybe Hogwarts?**

**Anyways, the sequel is out and I know this chapter has no plot but I just needed something to inspire me so yeah... does that make sense? **

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	2. Talks and Trains

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**So here it is! September the first with the Chungs and Harry!**

* * *

Alyssa bent down and checked the oven before springing back up and continued stirring the chicken soup on the stove. Putting the ladle in a spare bowl, she bent down and checked the lasagna in the oven again before checking how her cooling apple pie was doing.

The sound of rustling paper drew Alyssa's attention away from her cooking for a few seconds, "Dad, can you stop rustling the papers?"

"Why are you so wound up?"

Alyssa sighed at her father's words. She turned to face him and leaned her hip against the counter, "I'm just worried."

Andrew continued to rifle through his thick stack of business contracts, "Well don't be, I'm sure Draco's fine."

The Asian girl tugged on her hair anxiously and stole a glance at the clock nailed to the wall, "It's noon now, he's already on the train back to Hogwarts."

Andrew hummed in agreement as he uncapped a fountain pen and started signing various sheets of papers.

"I'm just worried that he's going to like… run into trouble and stuff." Alyssa continued to ramble as she thought about her boyfriend, "And especially with the allure and stuff…. I just don't want him to- to like, get hurt."

"Or you just don't want to get hurt yourself." Andrew added.

Alyssa froze her nervous hair twirling and fixed her father with a hard stare, "What do you mean?"

The man capped the fountain pen and placed it on the countertop while returning his daughter's stare with his own, "You just don't want Draco to be lured in by all the other girls that will be throwing themselves at him."

A pink flush crept up Alyssa's cheeks at the correct assumption.

"Oh Lyss… Draco won't-"

"-He might! I mean look at the facts Dad! We've only known each other for like half a year! And-and now he's going to a freaking boarding school in Scotland! That's just so far away! And we won't be seeing each other for long periods of time okay? Add in the fact that there's a whole horde of pretty girls throwing themselves at him… I mean, he _is_ a teenage boy, how can he resist all that?" Alyssa's voice grew louder and louder throughout her rant. By the time she was finished, her face was flushed from the exertion and her eyes stung from the need to cry in frustration.

Andrew swept a critical eye over his daughter before motioning for her to sit, "Okay, you've laid down your argument on why Draco won't be able to stay faithful. Now let me lay down-"

"Omigod Dad! This isn't one of your business deals! You can't just argue the pros and cons-"

"-Yes I can Alyssa. Now sit down and listen." Andrew cut in sharply, he only continued when his daughter was seated on the stool opposite him, "As I was saying, you are convinced that Draco will cheat on you. But I am one hundred percent sure that he won't. First there's the fact that I have personally met him and can vouch for his honor. Second, you've met his friends and family, and they all seem to like you so they _will_ keep him inline if the need arises… especially the Greengrass Heiress, from what you've told me about her. Thirdly, Draco himself has agreed to enter a steady relationship with you, don't you trust his word?"

Alyssa opened her mouth to answer the question but Andrew waved her off, "And last and most importantly, his heritage. He is an Avian Veela and you're his mate. You two are _made_ to be together. Anyways, even if he _wanted_ to cheat on you, I'm pretty sure that he will be physically _incapable_ of doing so."

Alyssa closed her mouth with a 'click' and nodded numbly at her father's words.

"You should give him some credit Lyss. Draco is bound by his magic and blood to be faithful to you. You on the other hand, are not restricted by such forces, you can choose to go out right now and get yourself married to another man and Draco will be unable to stop you."

Alyssa blinked in surprise, "I-I never thought about it like that…"

Andrew patted her hand fondly, "Now you know."

"Yeah… now I know."

Andrew pushed back his stool and gathered his various papers, "Call me when lunch is ready." He paused at the doorway and turned to meet his daughter's eyes, "And for the record… you tell me if Draco lays a _single _hand on you."

"What?!"

"He may be mature for his age but he's still a teenage boy, and like all teenage boys, they don't think with their heads, they only think with their di-"

"-DADDY!"

* * *

Harry smiled at his friends reassuringly and closed the compartment door. Taking a deep breath, he congratulated himself for successfully getting out of the compartment without receiving any suspicious looks from any of his friends. Moving towards the Slytherin side of the train, he looked left and right before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the invisibility cloak. Once again double checking his surroundings, Harry wrapped the cloak around his person before continuing down the hall.

"No, no, no, no, no." he muttered under his breath as he checked each compartment, "Yes!"

He immediately clamped his mouth shut and stilled when the platinum blond head whipped around. After a few seconds the Slytherin turned away from the compartment window and said something to one of his friends. Harry has never spoken to the darker skinned Slytherin, his name was… Zambini? Zabini? Yes, Zabini.

Harry studied the rest of the occupants in the compartment, there was Draco Malfoy of course, to his right sat the beautiful blond dubbed the Ice Queen, Daphne Greengrass, also rumored to be Malfoy's girlfriend. Adjacent to her was one of the nicer Slytherin's, Tricia Davis… or was it Trixie? Definitely something that started with a 'T'. To Davis's right sat Theodore Nott Jr., recalling the previous year, Harry can only conclude that he too was a Death Eater. Blaise Zabini was on Nott Jr,'s right, and all five sixth years are already dressed in their Hogwart's uniform, the Slytherin crest emblazed proudly on their robes.

Harry frowned in thought. He was surprised to see the five Slytherins. Well not really, he had expected to see Greengrass and Nott with Malfoy, but the Zabini's had always been a neutral family and Davis… Harry didn't know much about her family. 'Probably a minor pureblood line.' He thought offhandedly.

What really surprised him was the absence of Crabbe, Goyle, and the other girl, Pansy Parkinson.

Harry was startled out of his thoughts when Zabini stood up and opened the compartment door. The Gryffindor hurriedly scrambled back and winced at the loud sounds his shoes made against the wooden floor. Fortunately none of the Slytherins noticed him.

"Why can't you get your own food Draco? Fine! Anything else? Theo?" Zabini asked as he stood in the doorway of the compartment.

Harry watched with interest as the navy blue eyed Slytherin came close to whining. He didn't know that pureblood's can whine. Well… he did, Ron did a lot of that. Scratch that, he didn't know that _Slytherin_ purebloods can whine. In fact, isn't it a universal fact that _all_ Slytherin's are incapable of whining?

Harry thanked Merlin when Blaise Zabini started heading down the train in search of the trolley lady. He thanked Merlin even more when the dark haired boy left he compartment door open.

Harry hurriedly slipped into the compartment and pressed himself against a spare wall.

"Merlin why is he always leaving the doors open?" the Davis girl muttered as she stood up and closed the door. Harry let out a small sigh of relief when the girl didn't notice him by the door.

"Thanks Tracey." Nott said,

'So that's her name.' Harry thought. Then his eyebrows furrowed together in surprise, 'He just thanked her…' Harry didn't know that Slytherins even _knew_ that word.

Harry wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he snuck into Draco Malfoy's compartment, maybe a mini Death Eater meeting… but _this_. This was nothing he had expected out of his wildest dreams.

They were so _normal_ the whole time.

Granted the five Slytherins were more formal with their words and actions but they still teased each other, talked about school work, their summer, and also gossiped.

In time, Harry started regretting sneaking into the compartment. None of them even said a single thing about Voldemort, Death Eaters, and the brewing war.

It worsened even more when Zabini came back with an armload of food from the trolley, he watched with envy as the Slytherins dug in. His own stomach made a small sound of protest that was thankfully covered up by the loud 'BANG' of the Exploding Snap game that they were playing.

Harry had to admit that the Slytherin's were not only good at it, they were brilliant. If Hogwarts ever held an Exploding Snap marathon, there was no doubt in Harry's mind that the five Slytherins will be in the top five percent. Especially Malfoy. If there's one new thing that Harry learned about the blond in the past few hours, it's the fact that he has good reflexes, _really_ good ones.

By the time the train came to a stop, the sun was setting and the sky was a warm orange-ish purple color. Harry was so happy to be free that he nearly reached for the compartment door himself. Luckily, a voice sounding suspiciously like Hermione's yelled at him to stop and think before he can be discovered by the five Slytherins.

Pushing away his desire to fling open the door and run, Harry once again pressed himself against the wall and waited patiently for the Slytherins to straighten their robes and head out.

Greengrass was the first to leave the compartment followed closely by Davis and Nott. Zabini stayed and shared a look with Malfoy before swiftly exiting after the other three. To Harry's horror, the Italian closed the compartment door behind him blocking his only escape route.

Harry stiffened and fingered his wand wondering if he can stun Malfoy and make a run for it. It seems easy enough. After all, the Slytherin Prince was busy shuffling the Exploding Snap cards.

"You can stop that now."

Harry jumped at his words and looked around frantically, trying to see who the blond can possibly be talking about.

"I'm talking to you Potter."

Hesitantly, Harry pulled the cloak off of him but kept his eyes focused on Malfoy the whole time. The blond didn't pay him much attention as he placed the cards in a leather pouch and slipped it into, what Harry assumes is his trunk.

The Malfoy Heir finally turned and Harry felt unease ripple up his spine at the cold stare he pierced him with, "You should change now Potter. I imagine McGonagall will not be pleased with your… clothing." he said as he regarded the frumpy muggle wear.

Harry instantly felt self-conscious under Malfoy's stare.

Without another word, the blond brushed past him, opened the compartment door, and headed towards one of the many train exits.

Harry Potter was left in the compartment alone, one hand clutching his invisibility cloak, the other, his wand. Mouth agape as he stared after his school nemesis.

* * *

**Coming up next: The Quintet in the Great Hall, some Luna, maybe some Hermione... not sure though!**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	3. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter. My computer broke down on me and deleted a huge chunk of the story :(**

* * *

Draco sat down in between Daphne and Blaise. He ignored the giggles from a group of girls and instead focused his attention on the sorting. The other Slytherins clapped when a first year was sorted into their house, other than that, none of them did much.

"Well? What did Potter do?" Blaise asked eagerly as soon as the sorting was finished.

Draco brushed him off as he watched Dumbledore make his usual crazy speech. Except… something was off about the aged headmaster.

Draco subtly opened his mouth and focused on the Leader of the Light, he immediately clamped it and held back a hiss as the putrid smell of death wafted around him. As soon as Dumbledore finished his speech, the students all sucked in a breath at the sight of his blackened hand. Next to him, Draco can hear his godsister gasp in horror at the sight.

"What's wrong with his hand?" Tracey muttered as she stared at it.

"Death." Draco breathed as he tore his eyes away from the sight. His four friends swiveled their heads and focused on him, "He's dying. He reeks of death."

Theo's face paled as he thought about it, "Poison then. He must've been poisoned. But by what? I have to go to the library later…"

He trailed off and his eyes got a faraway look as his mind worked. Not for the first time, Draco wondered why his friend never tried harder at school. There was no doubt in Draco's mind that if Theo had tried, he can easily be the top of their year. But then again, Theo wasn't the best at practical. He is in a way kind of like Granger, book smart and all. Well, except instead of focusing on school work, he focuses more on his own personal interests.

A prod from his left drew him out of his thoughts. Grass green eyes met his questioningly, "What happened after we left?"

Draco's face remained impassive though his friends can clearly see a flicker of amusement in them, "I suggested that he change into his school robes before McGonagall catches him."

Blaise chocked down his laughter and Tracey clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. Theo's lips quirked up slightly and Daphne smoothed her hair down, conveniently hiding her face for a brief second.

"That must've thrown Potter off huh?" Tracey asked between smothered giggles.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Draco replied as he tilted his head back, towards the Gryffindor table.

Tracey's eyes focused in on someone behind Draco and her face closed off. Her eyes shifted back to meet his again. To an outsider, they wouldn't have been able to spot the slight twitch of her lips, but Draco knew the girl all too well.

He arched an eyebrow at her, asking a silent question.

"He's trying to be subtle while stealing glances at us." Tracey said her eyes shuttering between the Slytherins and the boy-who-lived.

Theo took a sip of his pumpkin juice and leaned to the side so he can peek between Daphne and Draco. He sat down the goblet and shifted so Draco's head is once again blocking his vision, "Your too generous Trace, I highly doubt what Potter's doing is called being _subtle_."

The five exchanged amused looks.

Blaise shook his head in mock shame, "Gryffindors."

* * *

Luna reached out and made a grabbing motion with her hand. She pulled back her fisted palm and opened it, staring at the nothingness. Tilting her head back, she felt her long, wavy, dirty blond hair cascade down her back. Her blue grey eyes scanned the night sky and zeroed in on the bright silver late September moon.

The moon. Oh, how she loved the moon so very much. It had always been there for her, the constant company that will never leave her. Luna leaned against the wall and admired the thing in which she was named after.

The sound of swishing robes drew her attention away from the moon and onto the person that had joined her in the Astronomy Tower.

"Hello moon eyes."

From the corner of her eye, she can see the Slytherin incline his head at her in greeting, "Moon girl."

Luna turned and smiled at the Malfoy Heir, "You just came back from visiting her."

Draco arched an eyebrow at her, "Why will you think that?"

"Because" Luna said, drawing out the last syllable playfully, "You are always more… in the mood for jokes after you visit your other half."

The platinum blond scowled at her, "Malfoys do not _joke_."

Luna hummed in agreement and headed for the stairs out of the tower.

"Where are you going?"

The Ravenclaw stopped and waved a hand dismissively, "A place where you will like. Follow me."

She continued to skip down the stairs and her dreamy smile grew wider when she heard the swishing sound of expensive silk robes behind her.

It was already past midnight so the two travelled through the castle without any interruptions.

As she got nearer and nearer to the 7th floor corridor, Luna became more and more certain that she was doing the right thing in introducing the Room of Requirements to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco's sharp eyes flickered from one object to another. He didn't bother hiding the look of shock and fascination on his face. How can he? This room, this Room of Requirements that Luna showed him is simply amazing.

The Malfoy Heir knows that he will forever be thankful towards the girl for showing him this hidden room, but a question in the back of his mind kept on nagging him…

"Why did you show me this?" he voiced his question at last.

"What do you mean?" the Ravenclaw asked as she drifted through the stacks upon stacks of forgotten items.

Draco huffed out an annoyed breath, "You know what I mean Luna, you are a lot smarter than you let on."

The girl paused in her steps and smiled hazily at Draco, "Thank you Draco. I knew you were a better friend than you let on."

The platinum blond opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by the fifth year's next words, "This is why I brought you here." She stopped next to a wooden box like structure.

The Avian Veela stepped towards it and brushed a hand over it as he studied it carefully, "I've seen this before." He paused and his eyes roamed over it critically, "Let me rephrase: I've seen a less broken version of it before."

Luna hummed, clearly a habit of hers, "Well I'll be off Draco. Goodnight… or is it morning now?"

Draco tilted his head at her in goodbye, his eyes still focused on the object Luna had just shown him.

As if a bolt of lightning had struck him, the Prince of Slytherin leaned back. He _had_ seen something like this before. In fact, he saw it around a month ago, the week before school started, at Borgin and Burke of all the places.

It was a Vanishing Cabinet, and according to Borgin, the sister of the Vanishing Cabinet was lost. Or rather, _thought _to belost, since he _is_ staring at it right now.

Draco stepped back and felt excitement bubble up him. He can repair this cabinet and arrange to buy the other cabinet from Borgin and Burke. If this really works, he will be able to see Alyssa a lot more often without the risk of being caught.

Yes. It can really work.

Before leaving the Room of Requirements, Draco took one more look at the cluttered place and shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

Ravenclaws these days, always discovering the undiscovered.

* * *

**Coming up next: Harry and the Malfoys plus Andrew.**

**Just in case it was confusing, the chapter started with September 1st and ended with the end of September so yeah... a month passed in here.**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	4. Suspicions and Revelations

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Hi! Sorry for the wait. Since school started I've been really busy so the updates will come slower... but I PROMISE that this story will be completed by the end of the year (2013) the latest okay?**

**Thanks for all the support!**

* * *

"I'm telling you, Malfoy's up to something." Harry insisted for the billionth time to his friends.

He heard Hermione sigh, "Honestly Harry, you have to stop obsessing over this. You should focus on your schoolwork more!"

"Ron?" He asked as he turned to his redheaded friend for support.

The Gryffindor nodded vigorously in agreement, "He's right 'Mione, we all saw how Malfoy is missing from meals and disappearing off to who knows where."

The two watched as Hermione snapped the thick book she was reading shut and lean back to study her two closest friends, "Alright, what."

Harry reached into his book bag that's slung over one of the armchairs in the Gryffindor Common Room. He rummaged in it a bit and pulled out a piece of parchment.

Hermione and Ron huddled closer to the boy-who-lived in an attempt to conceal the Marauder's Map from prying eyes.

After activating the map, Harry skimmed his forefinger over the surface of it and landed on a dot in the space where the Room of Requirement will be if it had been installed into the map.

"There you see?" Harry asked as the dot labeled "D. Malfoy" moved around the blank space.

Hermione studied the map and bit her bottom lip in thought, "I don't know Harry, I mean it _is_ suspicious how he's there. In fact, how did he even _find_ the room?"

Ron shrugged, "Maybe V-vol-" he stopped and coughed slightly, "Ah- _him_ told Malfoy about the room."

"You think Malfoy is on a mission for You-Know-Who?" Hermione questioned.

Harry deactivated the map and returned it into his book bag, "Yeah, it also explains why he's been acting so… _strange_ this year you know?"

Hermione pulled her legs up against her body and laid her chin on her knees, "I know, I noticed how he's more subdued."

The two turned to look at Ron.

"What?! Don't look at me that way!" Ron yelped, "He's just… _Malfoy_ okay?"

Harry stifled a burst of laughter, directly across of him, he can hear Hermione smack herself on the forehead.

"True." He choked out at last.

* * *

Narcissa laced her fingers together and unlaced it again. She repeated the process a few more times before a warm hand settled over hers in a soothing gesture. She looked up into her husband's silvery grey eyes and leaned into him.

"It will be fine my love." He said softly.

Narcissa nodded and slumped against her husband as they travelled through muggle London in a cab. She wondered, not for the first time, if they should just go back to the manor. It _is_ getting quite late and she would hate to disturb them. Not to mention that tonight is Halloween so they would be busy partaking in that muggle trick or treating activity.

She felt Lucius shift when the cab came to a stop in front of a larger than average house.

"Number 5 Freeman Street. That will be 25 pounds." The cab driver said gruffly as he accepted the wad of muggle money Lucius handed him.

Without another word, the two Malfoys stepped out of the cab and turned to examine the house in which their future daughter-in-law resides in.

Narcissa felt her heart fluttering with nerves as they walked towards the thankfully unlocked gate.

Beside her, she felt Lucius place a warm hand on the small of her back, no doubt hearing her unsteady heartbeat with his enhanced hearing.

The two walked up the trail and stopped on the front door. After pausing for a few seconds, Narcissa reached forwards and pressed the doorbell once. She shot her husband an apologetic smile when he winced at the sharp sound of the bell.

Before anymore words can be said between the two, the door was opened and yellow light spilled out onto the dark porch.

"Mother? Father?"

Narcissa felt a large smile spread across her face as she rushed forwards to wrap her only child in a hug, "Draco! I did not know you were going to be here tonight!"

Draco returned his mother's enthusiastic hug before turning to clasp hands with his father in a fond gesture of greeting.

Lucius had a wistful look on his face as his sharp eyes looked over his son carefully, "You have grown Draco."

Narcissa stepped back and examined her son, "You _have_ grown Draco." She admitted. Before leaving for his sixth year, he had been around 6 feet tall. Now, only two months later, he had grown another two inches making him the same height as his father.

Draco raked a hand over his platinum blond hair and Narcissa couldn't help but frown as his hair became messy.

"Ah… what are you two doing –"

"-Draco?" a voice called from within the house, two figures suddenly appeared behind their son, "Who are you talking to? You just ran off as if- Oh!"

Narcissa smiled as Alyssa pushed past her son, a surprised yet warm smile on her face, "Mrs- I mean, Cissy! Lucius! What are you two doing here?"

A light cough from the third figure cut off Narcissa's response, "Alyssa. Why don't you invite our unexpected guests in?" a clearly American accented voice suggested.

"Right! Okay. Come on in." the Asian girl exclaimed as she ushered the two aristocrats into the house.

* * *

"Father, Mother." Draco said when they were all finally seated in the living room, "This is Alyssa's father, Andrew Chung. Andrew, these are my parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

To Draco's relief, his father was the first to offer his hand to the slightly older man, "A pleasure to meet you Mr. Chung, your daughter spoke of you when she visited us during the summer."

Andrew laughed and his dark brown eyes glittered with warmth as he shook the offered hand, "Nice to meet you too Lord and Lady Malfoy. Lyss spoke of the two of you after her visit."

"Please, Lucius is fine."

Draco's mother smiled and shook hands with Andrew, "You can call me Cissy."

"Then I must insist on Andrew." The Chinese American man said, "We _are_ practically family."

Draco raked a hand through his hair and looked away from the three amused pair of eyes that were suddenly pinned onto him. He wrapped his other arm around his mate when she let out a small embarrassed squeak and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"My, my, Draco. Are you embarrassed?" his father said silkily.

He jerked when Andrew joined in, "I believe he is Lucius. Is that a tinge of red I see?"

"Boys." Narcissa warned, "Don't harass the poor children."

Draco shot his mother a grateful look as Alyssa pressed her hands against her flaming cheeks.

"So?" he asked after nearly an hour of small talk between the five.

"Please be more articulate with your words son." Lucius said as he took a sip of the Chinese herbal tea Alyssa had brought out.

"Why are you two here?"

His mother frowned, "You don't want us to visit you Draco?"

Draco didn't bother smothering the grown of impatience, "I _know_ you two didn't come here to visit me. So what is it? Why are you here?"

Andrew sat down his own cup of steaming tea, "Yes, I have been wondering the same thing. Surely you two didn't come to _just_ visit. At least not at this hour."

Draco watched with interest as his father inclined his head in acknowledgement, "You are correct. Tonight is All Hallows Eve… do you know the significance of this date?"

Andrew nodded, "Yes. It's the time when the dead is more connected… more in reach with the living."

Draco arched an eyebrow at his mate, "I wasn't aware that the significance of tonight was common knowledge."

"It's not. But our family is connected to life. We… we can _feel_ it." Alyssa explained.

Narcissa had a hopeful yet troubled expression on her face, "Is that safe?"

Andrew shrugged, "Depends…" here, he shot a worried look at his daughter.

Draco stiffened at the thought of Alyssa in trouble, "What do you mean by 'depends'?" he practically demanded.

Andrew paused and exchanged a glance with Alyssa, "There is a reason why the Chung's only ever bear male children that inherits. At least we did."

Lucius sat forward in his chair, "What do you mean Andrew?"

Alyssa answered in place of his father, "When the family was in China, we were tied to the land. The land and life there helped us." she stopped and sought out her father's gaze for support, "But my family's gift was abused by the wrong people so we soon escaped to the United States when it opened up in the late eighteen hundreds."

"The land and life there was different, the change gradually disorientated our gift and for the first time in our history, a female child was born with the gift." Andrew continued, "She's my mother, or rather what's left of my mother."

"Marianne." Lucius stated.

Andrew nodded, a pained expression present on his face, "Yes. Marianne Chung."

"Go on? What happened?" Narcissa prodded.

"There's a reason why the gift is not passed to females." Andrew said, "It is like Mother Nature, and those typical clichés you hear about woman being more in touch with nature."

"So you are saying that this Life Wielding ability is much more prominent if a female wields it?" Draco clarified as he glanced at his mate.

"Yes." Andrew replied.

"How is that a bad thing then?" Lucius asked, a curious expression on his normally impassive face.

"Because… power comes with a price." Alyssa said, her voice hollow, "Ever since I reached my majority, I can do things that are unheard of. My power, it's endless. But even though I'm physically able to give so much life, my mind cannot handle it. I'm only human, and what human can wield all of Mother Nature?"

Narcissa sucked in a sharp breath, "You wield…?"

Alyssa tugged on a strand of her dark black hair, "Yes. I have all that power at my fingertips, literally." She let out a bitter laugh.

Andrew reached over and patted his daughter's hand before turning to the Malfoys, "Our family is gifted with Mother Nature's power of healing. When a male bears it, we only have half of it. Don't' get me wrong, half of Mother Nature's power is already a lot, if you practice, you can wield even more than that. But Marianne and my daughter are born female. They are genetically more connected with Mother Nature's power."

Draco fixed incredulous eyes on his mate, "You're going insane… aren't you?" he said at last.

Alyssa ducked her head.

"Merlin." Draco hissed out, "y-you…" the Avian Veela squeezed his eyes shut ad clenched his hands into fists, "Fuck."

"Draco. Calm down." Lucius warned as he tensed.

"I-I… _why?_" Draco choked out as his body trembled. He can feel his wings rippling under the skin of his back. He gritted his jaw and tried to stop the fangs from elongating.

His eyes sapped open and he heard his mother gasp, no doubt seeing his obsidian eyes.

"Draco, it's fine." Alyssa said as she cupped his face with her hands.

Draco took in deep breaths, "How? Pray tell Alyssa, _how_ is this fine?"

The Asian fell silent and Draco felt numb. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and allowed her to hold him.

After a few minutes, he had calmed down enough to sit up, "There's more isn't there?" he asked Andrew.

The man clasped his hands together, "Yes. My mother, she was also on the brink of insanity. She had been for a very long time." He glanced at Lucius before turning back to Draco, "It's why she took the Mark and joined that Dark wizard. He helped her, performed dark rituals on her that kept her sane."

Draco tensed and opened his mouth to speak, an idea already forming in his head.

"No Draco. Absolutely not." Lucius spat out, "I know you will do anything for her but _this_, _this_ is not worth it."

The Malfoy Heir slumped into the sofa in defeat.

"It really isn't worth it Draco. The ritual. I don't know much about it but it requires someone dying." Andrew said.

Alyssa laced her hand through Draco's, "I will _never_ want that. Never. I'll rather die."

"My mother isn't selfish." Andrew stated as he took another sip of his tea.

"That sounds pretty selfish to me." Narcissa pointed out.

"My mother is long gone. She's dead. Marianne is another person."

Draco looked to his parents, "Why are you here? You still haven't told us." he said, his voice still thick with helplessness at the thought of his mate.

His parent's exchanged a look and Narcissa entwined her hands together and began to speak.

* * *

**Coming up next: It's still Halloween! And ... I don't want to spoil it so you'll just have to read for yourself :) don't worry, I already started the chapter so it will be up in a few days. **

**Also: I got a wattpad account and wrote a story, I only have the prologue so far. The title is called**** To Put the "Dumb" in Dumb Blonde****. Be sure to look at it if you have time! The link is on my profile page.**

**Anyways THANKS ALL :)**

**Review!**


	5. Kisses and Veils

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Ahha! The update is earlier than I promised so yay! I'm ahead of schedule. :)**

**Anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you really think it will work?" Alyssa asked as she watched her boyfriend lay on her bed.

Even though his face is cool and expressionless, Alyssa can easily spot the worry and desperation still present after he had discovered her… fate.

Draco shrugged, "I hope so. I have grown rather fond of him."

Alyssa sighed and curled up next to him, "I really hope so. I thought I had lost him forever… but he might be coming back."

She felt the platinum blond shrug again.

Alyssa sighed, "Draco…"

"Don't. I don't' want to talk about it okay?"

The Asian sighed again, "I'm going to go insane no matter what Draco. There's no reason why we shou-"

"_Please_."

Alyssa fell silent and decided to let the topic drop. She turned and hooked her arms around his neck and shifted so she can have a better view of his features. Her eyes traced the graceful curve of his pale pink lips, the perfect slope of his nose, and his high cheekbones. She stared at his long dark blond eyelashes that framed his eyes. Those very eyes opened and met hers, a look of intensity was present in it as he drank her in, every flaw he took in and loved.

"You're beautiful." He breathed as he trailed a long figure down the side of her right cheek, all the way to her neck as he outlined the silver heart necklace he had given her. And she felt beautiful, the way he looked at her, the way he touched her, and the way he spoke to her. Her eyelashes fluttered as she took in the foreign yet exciting sensation. He opened his mouth as if to say more, but Alyssa cut him off by pressing her lips onto his.

The words were lost as he wrapped an arm around her and pressed their bodies flush against each other. The other danced up her spine making her shiver as it tugged her hair loose from its ponytail. She ran her fingers through his soft hair and let out a breathy sigh when he did the same to her.

* * *

"A public bathroom?" Andrew asked, "Seriously? That's how you get into your esteemed ministry?"

Lucius grimaced, "Yes, I find it incredibly shameful."

"The Blacks are one of the ancient twelve families!" Narcissa exclaimed, "My ancestors came up with this idea."

"Yes, yes, we know dear." Lucius said offhandedly as they entered a stall.

Narcissa huffed at his casual wave off but still followed after the two men.

"Please state your name and business in the Ministry of Magic." A monotone female voice said when the three entered the telephone booth.

"Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, and Andrew Chung. We are retrieving Sirius Black from the Death Veil." Lucius answered.

The telephone booth started moving downwards, when it came to a full stop, three pins fell out of the machine.

"Please wear this on your person at all times for identification. Thank you for your cooperation and the Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant visit." The mechanic voice recited.

Andrew laughed when Lucius handed him one of the three pins the machine had distributed.

It wrote in bold letters…

**Name: Andrew Chung**

**Business: Attempting Necromancy in the Death Room (DOM) **

"Wow." Andrew breathed as he studied it, "You wizards…. and witches" he added hastily when Narcissa gave a delicate cough.

Lucius allowed a small smile to curve at his lips before it was replaced by a stony mask, "Let's go."

The three trekked through the deserted ministry; only two pairs of footsteps can be heard since Lucius practically glided across the stone floors.

"Why is it so deserted?" Andrew asked as he looked around the place in interest.

"It's eleven in the middle of the night." Narcissa reminded him, "And it's also All Hallows Eve so most of the workers are out celebrating."

Lucius tilted his head at his wife in agreement, "Here it is. The Death Room."

Andrew frowned, "Wow, you guys really need to have better security if any random person can just stroll right in."

Lucius smirked and held up a medallion, "Special privileges for a special person."

"Don't boast my love, it is unbecoming of your status." Narcissa chided lightly though her bright blue eyes were glued intently onto the veil in the center of the room.

Andrew followed the witch's gaze and sucked in a breath when he's attacked by the feeling of… "Death. So much death."

"You can feel it?" Lucius asked as he moved closer to it.

"Yes, can you?"

The Malfoy Patriarch studied the veil as he answered, "I cannot feel it but I can scent it."

"Scent death?"

"Yes, it is sour… and dark." the blond replied.

"Okay. Lucius, Andrew, can we…" Narcissa said breathlessly as she motioned to the veil.

The Chinese man cautiously moved closer to the veil.

"Wait. Andrew don't-" Lucius started. But he was too late as Andrew had stuck a hand through the fluttering piece of cloth and was promptly sucked into it.

Lucius had leapt forwards to pull the man back but his fingers only had the chance to brush against soft cotton before feeling air. Empty air.

Narcissa let out a high pitched scream as she watched the man disappear just like her cousin did a few months ago.

"LU-!"

"I know Cissa. Just… stay calm." Lucius said as he circled the Death Veil trying to think of a way to get the man out.

The honey blonde haired woman took in deep shuddering breaths as she tried to calm herself, "Lucius. Lucius, what are we-" he voice shook violently as she sank o the ground, "He can't get out! They never come out once they go-"

She was interrupted as a tangle of limbs tumbled out of the veil from the other side. Her husband just had enough time to dance out of the way and avoid being hit.

* * *

Sirius was lost.

He had been floating in this blackness for a very long time now. He had been alone for so long, centuries must have passed in the living realm. Sirius had had someone else in the darkness. But that had been a long time ago as well.

Her name was Valentina. Valentina Santiago, a Spanish witch in her late sixties from the 1800s. She had been an Unspeakable, a death researcher to be more precise, for the Spanish Ministry of Magic, sent to the British MoM to study the Death Veil.

During a testing, she had fallen through the veil and since then had been drifting.

When Sirius met her, they were both thrilled to have each other's company in their endless nothingness. She had told him that when she had first fallen through into this place between the living and the dead realms, she had met two others from the 1600s. They had drifted together for a very long time but eventually Death had taken pity on them and took them away.

Valentina had warned him that she will soon be taken away as well. She can feel it in her magic. Sirius had accepted that fact and continued to stay with her. One day, he had turned to speak to her but had instead found her missing.

The animagus had felt happy yet sad that his new friend had at last found peace. He had resigned himself to his fate: a few more centuries of drifting before he too will be whisked away by death.

But his thoughts about his fate were all shattered when he saw him.

* * *

Andrew gasped as he was unexpectedly pulled into the Death Veil. One minute he was kneeling by it, curiously putting a hand through it. The next thing he knew, he was being pulled through a portal as the sound of death howled in his ears.

The man opened his eyes and was met with darkness. Not exactly darkness since he can see the pattern on his clothing very clearly, but at the same time, he saw only darkness.

"That's strange." he muttered under his breath when he raised his left hand to check his wrist watch. The clock hands are frozen on 11:56

Andrew looked around and saw nothing. Yet, after what felt like a minute go by, Andrew felt his link to the living world waver.

"Shit!" he cursed as he realized the reality of this situation. He only has around three minutes to find and get Sirius out of this place. After midnight, the connection between the living and the dead will weaken. Even with his Life Wielding abilities, Andrew will still not have enough power to go through the portal until next year's All Hallows Eve rolls around.

"SIRIUS!" he yelled as he looks around the emptiness, "Jesus! How hard is it to find someone in the middle of nowhere! SIRIUS! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

A slew of curse words ran through his mind as he felt the connection waver again, another minute had passed.

"SIRIUS!"

"Andrew?! ANDREW!"

Andrew whipped around at hearing his name, "SIRIUS?!"

His dark brown eyes scanned the place and zeroed in on another figure in the distance.

Another minute passed.

One more minute left.

"SIRIUS! HURRY UP WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Andrew bellowed.

"ANDREW? HOW DID YOU-"

"NOT NOW!"

The Asian frantically motioned for his friend to move faster. By now, Sirius was ten meters from him, fifteen from the portal to the living realm.

Another few seconds before November the first arrives.

Andrew ran towards the blank place where he can feel the portal pulsing. He turned and braced himself for impact as the Black Heir ran headlong into him.

The two men barreled into the portal and tumbled over a few times. Sirius's head came in contact with the floor and he was immediately knocked unconscious. Andrew rolled over a few more times before a loud 'CRACK' sounded, it was followed by searing hot pain that had Andrew gasping as he clutched at his ribs.

He rested his head on the cool stone floor of the Death Room as his blurry eyes tried to focus on what Lucius was saying to him. His ears were still ringing but the only thing he can think of was: 'I made it. I'm going to see my daughter again.'

* * *

**Coming up next: Aftermath and more Hogwarts!**

**Yay! Sirius is back! I told you I'll keep him alive.**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	6. Recovery and Letters

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Sorry for the late update!**

**I have tons of ideas but NO time to write it, I just got a review and I felt guilty for not writing so... I sat down and started writing instead of doing my homework.**

**Anyways, tons of POVs in here and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh right, this is also not super edited... so yeah, sorry about that.**

* * *

Alyssa paced the length of the living room, glancing at the clock every few minutes.

The door slammed open and Alyssa practically flew to the front hall, "Dad?" she called out.

The seventeen year old came to a screeching stop when she was confronted by the sight of Lucius ad Narcissa sweeping into the house with two bodies levitated behind them.

"Omigod! What happened? Dad? Is he okay?" she asked as she tried to look around the two.

"He's fine, just knocked out, we managed to heal him." Narcissa answered soothingly as she levitated the Asian man onto one of the sofas in the living room.

Alyssa rushed to her father's side and placed her hand on his arm, she felt a pulse of warmth go through her body and into his. Leaning back, she scanned his face for any more marks, once satisfied; she turned and knelt next to the other man sprawled out on the other sofa.

"Uncle Sirius…" she breathed as she placed her hands on his arm.

"Alyssa, perhaps you shouldn't…" Lucius trailed off.

"No, no, it's fine, I have plenty of energy left." She said as she channeled the warm power of Mother Nature.

Besides her, she heard the honey blonde haired witch gasp as Sirius's pale complexion became a more healthy color. His limp black hair shined and his sallow cheeks grow fuller.

Alyssa let out a breath and sat back on the carpeted floor. She flexed her fingers and shook her head to clear the drugging power that had just coursed through her.

"Alyssa?" Narcissa asked.

The 17 year old met her worried eyes, "I'm fine."

She felt a small cool vial being pressed into her the palm of her right hand as Lucius knelt down beside her, "Where is my son?"

"Hogwarts." Alyssa replied as she studied the vial.

"Drink it." The Malfoy Patriarch said quietly.

Without thinking twice about it, Alyssa uncorked the glass vial and drained its contents.

Everything went black.

* * *

Lucius caught her when her body slumped as he mind fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Lucius." Narcissa hissed, "Why did you drug her?"

The man lifted his son's mate and within a second was gone. Another few seconds later, he reappeared in front of his wife, the teenager sleeping soundly in her bed.

Helping his wife to her feet, he led her out of the living room, just remembering to tap the muggle light switch, turning the lights off.

'Interesting.' Lucius thought as he studied the muggle device.

"Lucius."

Turning, he gently pulled his mate towards the kitchen.

"I did not drug her Cissa." he said, "Her mind was in whirlwind, I can scent the distress and hear her unsteady heartbeat. She was going into shock."

The witch pursed her lips but finally nodded her head in a minuscule motion.

* * *

Andrew waved his hand and winced when he heard the loud BANG coming from the hallway. A string of curse words flew into the kitchen where he was currently seated.

His daughter paused in her cooking and the soft song she was singing disappeared as she turned to the doorway, a frown on her lips.

"Uncle Sirius?" she called out.

"I'm fine Lyss. Just…. OW!" came the reply.

Sighing, Andrew rose from his stool at the kitchen island and drifted towards where the commotion was coming from.

"Sirius…" he said as he examined the man sprawled out on the floor for any serious injuries, "You shouldn't really try walking yet, you might hurt yourself."

The wizard scowled at him, "I've been floating around in nothingness for months. I've _already_ been back for a week and you still won't let me walk?"

Andrew knelt down beside the younger man and placed a hand on his shoulder. A warm pulse rushed through his arm and into the aristocrat.

"Thanks." Sirius mumbled as he struggled to stand up.

Andrew nodded as he wrapped an arm around the Animagus and helped him into the kitchen.

He carefully sat the man down on the stool he had just evacuated, "You'll get used to it soon."

"I know Andrew… It's just that I hate being here you know? I mean you two are great," he shot Andrew and Alyssa a small smile, "But with Voldemort and all that shit going on… and my godson."

Andrew felt a rush of pity and guilt go through him as he thought about the situation his close friend is currently in.

He shifted out of the way when his daughter placed a steaming hot bowl of soup in front of Sirius, "Just wait and heal for a few more weeks Uncle Sirius." She said.

Sirius smiled at her meekly, "I'm your honorary uncle, shouldn't I be the one doing all the comforting and being all mature and stuff?"

Andrew smothered a snort of laughter, "The day you become all comforting and mature is the day that pigs fly."

The grey eyed man shrugged good-naturedly, "True… though there _is_ a kind a magical creature that…"

Andrew rolled his eyes as his daughter bursts out laughing. Sirius gave the two of them a broad grin.

* * *

Draco glided into the Slytherin Common Room with his two best friends flanking him. Immediately, he felt a dozen pair of female eyes shoot towards him.

Pausing in his steps, he closed his eyes briefly to reel in his allure. Opening them again, he felt slightly relieved when the eyes lost some of their intensity even though they were still glued onto his person.

"There they are." Blaise said as jerked his chin towards the far corner of the room, near the staircase that led out of the common room.

Without another word, the three turned in unison and strode towards the two waiting sixth year girls; their footsteps melded together into one with fluid ease that can only be achieved by having known each other for so long and so well.

"Good-morning."

"Is it?" Daphne snapped at her godbrother as she turned away from the three males, the allure not even affecting her the slightest.

Draco withheld the urge to roll his eyes at his godsister's moody comeback. Daphne Greengrass may look as pristine as ever, but appearances can be deceiving, she is the prime example of 'not a morning person'.

"Good-morning!" Tracey said as she shot the three a beaming smile. Her eyes flicked over the three but stayed on Draco far longer than usual.

A small cough from Theo had Tracey shaking out of her daze.

"I'm sorry." the Slytherin Prince blurted out as his gaze shifted between Theo and Tracey.

Tracey shook her head, "No it's fine Draco. I'm getting better at brushing it off anyways."

The platinum blond looked at his other friend and was met with an understanding look.

Unconsciously, Draco slumped with relief, the last thing he wants was getting in the way of his friend's relationship.

"Can we go now?" Daphne said as she glared at the three.

"For once I agree with the Queen of Bi-" Blaise started.

"-And we're going." Theo interrupted as he grabbed Tracey's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

* * *

Tracey laced her fingers with Teddy's under the table as to avoid prying eyes. After all, she wouldn't want to give any of the students from the other houses a heart attack when they see a Slytherin being not so Slytherin-like.

Her eyes met Teddy's briefly and her heart skipped a beat when he shot her a small secretive smile. Tearing her eyes from his, Tracey squeezed his hand once before raking her eyes over the Great Hall.

Tracey Davis had never been paranoid. Not like the other Slytherins, not like Daphne, definitely not like Draco. But after the events of last year, she had been a lot more cautious about her surroundings.

Her eyes landed on Potter and his group of friends. They were clustered together in the middle of their house table, their heads leaned in as if discussing something that important. The halfblood felt her eyebrows crinkle when she saw a few of them darting glances at her friends, or more specifically, Draco.

Fixing her attention on the platinum blond sitting directly in front of her, Tracey blinked a few times before the seductive brush of his allure faded from her mind. She felt a small rush of pride run up her spine at having brushed off the Avian Veela allure with such efficiency. It was certainly an improvement compared to the beginning of the school year. Judging by the dazed and dreamy looks on most of the Slytherin girls around her, Tracey had to give herself some credit.

A frown tugged at her lips when Tracey once again focused her attention on one of her closest friends.

"Draco? What's wrong?" she asked as she noted the barely visible frown on his otherwise expressionless face.

His silvery grey eyes darted quickly across the piece of parchment he was holding as he read the letter he had just received moments before. Besides him, Blaise had his head tilted to the side as he read the letter from behind his best mate's shoulder.

Next to her, Tracey can feel her best friend set down her goblet and lean in closer to Draco. 'No doubt worried about her godbrother.' Tracey thought.

"Wrong? No." the Prince of Slytherin drawled as he casually tossed the letter to Tracey. To an outsider, the motion might look disrespectful but Tracey knew better.

Delicately picking up the letter, Tracey didn't have to look at the signature at the bottom to know that the letter was from Lucius Malfoy. 'Only the Malfoys would use ridiculously expensive parchment like this.' Tracey thought dryly as she looked at the letter.

She felt Teddy and Daphne lean in as they too read the letter…

_My son,_

_How are your studies? I heard that you did not try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team this year. A pity, your cousin was looking forwards to watching one of your games. On the topic of him, Healer Andrew had contacted me; your cousin has gotten over his Dragon Pox and is recovering well. Alas, he will be staying with the family healer for a few more weeks._

_Your mother sends her regards._

_Best,_

_L. Malfoy_

Tracey reread the message a few more times before it clicked together in her mind. Her head snapped up and nearly banged against Teddy's, who was still studying the letter.

"Will we be meeting him?" she asked, her eyes shining with excitement though she still managed to keep her voice steady.

Draco inclined his head slightly, "Perhaps during Yule."

* * *

**Coming up next: Fast forward to Winter Break! (or maybe some snippets before that.)**

**Please Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	7. Marks and Dramatic Exits

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Sorry for the long wait! I had a writer's block but now I'm back on track!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favourites!**

* * *

Draco sensed his presence even before he pulled his wand. Draco stilled his hands and slowly lowered the wand he held in his hand.

"What are you doing?" A low voice said as a cool point pressed against his head.

The blond gave the almost completed cabinet a look of longing before turning around to face the person, "I would tell you Potter, if you get that thing out of my face." He shot the wand leveled at his face a distasteful look.

The Gryffindor hesitated before stepping back, though his wand was still pointed at Draco's person.

The Slytherin glared at the boy-who-lived and wordlessly turned back around to continue fixing the cabinet.

"Malfoy!"

Draco smirked when he easily picked up the annoyance in Potter's voice, "Will you be quiet for once? I am almost done."

"What-"

"Yes!" Draco latched the last gear onto the set and used his wand to tap the top of the cabinet, the box briefly glowed yellow as magic swirled around it. He allowed himself to smile, not even bothering to cover it up; it's not like anyone would believe Potter if he went around telling everyone that _Draco Malfoy actually smiled_.

* * *

Harry watched with shock as _Draco Malfoy actually smiled_. He didn't know whether he should be angry or nervous at the sight of the smile.

His emerald eyes darted around the Room of Requirement as if trying to seek the fastest escape route if a horde of Death Eaters suddenly came trampling in from the box thing Malfoy was fixing. But then again, that scenario seems quite extreme, it probably won't ever happen

With strengthened resolve, Harry grasped his wand tighter, "Yes what?" He silently cursed himself when his voice shook a little.

Judging by the pale blond eyebrow that was arched, the platinum blond no doubt, also picked up on his anxiety.

"Relax Potter, stop acting as if I just allowed a horde of Death Eaters into the school."

Harry blinked a few times at the familiar words. Lowering his wand, Harry purposefully strode forwards and grabbed the Slytherin's left wrist. The prefect jerked back at the unexpected move. Without waiting, Harry curled his fingers into the sleeves and yanked it up.

Nothing.

Nothing but pale skin met his eyes.

Frowning in confusion, Harry turned the arm around and inspected it. "_Specialis Revelio_." Harry mutteredas he waved his wand. His frown deepened when no mark appeared. He raised his wand and prepared to recite the spell again but was interrupted when Malfoy pulled his arm away from Harry's grasp with a surprising amount of power.

Harry looked up and met cool grey eyes.

"You satisfied Potter?"

The raven haired boy didn't know what to say, "You… where's your mark?"

He mentally kicked himself at the stupid question, _obviously he doesn't have one._

Malfoy sneered at him, "I'm not a Death Eater, and I never will be Potter."

Without another word, he brushed past Harry and made a beeline for the door that led out of the Room of Requirements.

* * *

Usually at this point when Draco was making a dramatic exit, no one would dare stop him. Bu no, of course _Potter_, the Golden Boy that he was, had to come and ruin everything.

"Wait!"

Draco stopped and spent a few seconds deliberating whether or not he should ignore him. Cursing himself, the blond spun around to face the boy, "What." He snapped.

His sharp eyes picked up the small movement Potter made as he slid his wand into his pocket, a sign of peace.

"Well Potter? I don't have all day; the train will be leaving in an hour."

"You're not staying for Winter Break?"

"Does it look like I am?"

He felt a rush of satisfaction when the Gryffindor shuffled his feet and ducked his head in embarrassment.

"I know that… but isn't it, you know, _dangerous_ for you to go back? I mean you're not-"

"-Not a Death Eater?"

Potter nodded his head numbly, though his eyes shone with curiosity and slight… was that _respect_?

"Yeah…"

"It's my problem, not yours Potter." Draco spun around and his dramatic exit was once again interrupted.

"What happened to you?"

His insides froze at the question, "What?"

His sensitive hearing picked up Potter's footsteps as he moved closer, "What happened to you Malfoy?"

Forcing his muscles to move, the blond face the other boy again, "Nothing Potter, your Gryffindor stupidity has finally caught up with you."

Draco felt like shaking the raven haired boy when he merely grinned at the comment.

"That's not right Malfoy. According to your second year self, my Gryffindor stupidity never _needed_ to catch up with me. It's been here the whole time."

Draco slanted a look at Potter, "Then it will seem like my second year self was extremely intelligent."

The grin broadened, "Something happened Malfoy. I thought it was a change from during the summer, what with you letting me off on the train-"

"-which I now know was a huge mistake."Draco muttered.

"-and not tormenting my friends and I-"

"-I should've continued doing so then."

"-at first I thought it was because you were some sort of turncoat. But then you were spending so much time in this room and I thought that you were scheming or like, working for Voldemort-"

"-which you so rudely interrupted."

"-but you didn't have the Dark Mark-"

"-what do you take me for? Some slave?"

"-which just proves that you're not a Death Eater. At least not yet.-"

"-didn't we already go over this Potter?"

"-But then, I remembered that you were different last year as well-"

"-Your point?"

"-Which means that you had _never_ wanted to be a Death Eater-"

"-Stop repeating the same thing."

"-I bet you already planned on turning down the Mark-"

"-I do not _gamble_."

"-So, I can help you!"

"-I am- …."

Draco paused as he replayed the last words in his head. He looked up and nearly did a double take at the hopeful and pleased expression on Potter's face.

"What?" Potter asked, when he noticed the incredulous look Draco shot at him.

"No."

"Why not? You obviously don't want anything to do with Voldemort, and we can use as much help as possible. Even if it's from a Slytherin."

"Exactly Potter, I don't' want anything to do with the Dark Lord and so it would make no sense whatsoever for me to _help_ you."

He laughed.

Potter actually _laughed_ at him, "We both know that that's not possible. Believe it or not Malfoy, we're more alike than you think, both thrown into a war and unable to escape it."

Draco felt a sudden urge to burn down the school, perhaps shoot some lightning bolts around as well. The truth of Potter's words struck him.

"There won't be a war."

"Denial won't get you anywhere Malfoy." Potter said, in that moment, he looked much older than his sixteen years. "Something's stopping you from making any major decisions though. Someone. Your family maybe?"

Draco fisted his hands and barely restrained baring his fangs, "No."

Potter looked thoughtful as he fiddled with his robes, "Sometimes… sometimes I think it's a blessing in disguise that my parents were killed when I was young. That my godfather…" emerald met silver, "I'm not as tied to everything since I don't have a family, not a _real_ family you know?"

"No I do not know Potter. Because unlike you, I _do_ have a family." Draco spat.

A knowing look crossed Potter's face, "Fine then. See you on the train."

Without another word, the Gryffindor walked around Draco and exited the Room of Requirements, the door slammed shut with a loud BANG.

The Malfoy Heir stood there and pondered Potter's words. Around a year ago, he had been ready to either take the Mark or join the Order just to protect his family.

But now it's all different.

He had someone else to think about, and the Dark Lord certainly wouldn't accept Alyssa.

Before leaving the room, Draco felt a sense of being cheated. Potter had stolen his dramatic exit.

* * *

**Coming up next: Train? **

**Be sure to check out "Don't Pull a Potter" one of my new stories!**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


	8. Storms and Worries

**Disclaimer: All recognized characters and elements goes to J.K Rowling**

**Sorry for neglecting this story! But I'm back and on track :)**

**So this chapter has a lot of jumps and POV changes, it's more like a filler.**

* * *

It was storming again.

Daphne watched with fascination as the clouds swirled and lightning flashed. She had always loved it when it stormed.

Draco did too…. well not so much anymore.

Daphne slid a glance to her left and watched as her godbrother flinched when the rain splattered against the window.

"You okay mate?" Blaise asked as he too noticed his friend's discomfort.

"Fine." Draco replied curtly, "It's just the water…"

Tracey sat directly across from Daphne; where else Daphne only had eyes for the countryside the train sped past, Tracey only had eyes for the boy sitting to her right.

The Ice Queen made a disapproving sound in her throat, more out of habit than anything else really.

Her best friend tore her eyes away from Theo's and met hers, "Daph? Seriously?"

The green eyed girl shrugged delicately, "It's more of a habit Tracey."

The halfblood rolled her eyes and Theo chuckled, "I knew it. I'm growing on you aren't I?"

Daphne shot him a dry look, "Are you? At least you're better than _him_."

She tossed a Chocolate Frog at Blaise's general direction, and said Slytherin took that as a cue to go into a rant about how incredibly awesome he is.

"Great. Look what you've done Daphne." Tracey muttered as she good naturedly threw a Chocolate Frog at the Italian.

"Hey! Why are you all bullying me? You guys are always doing that!"

"Probably because you deserve it." Theo shot back as he too threw a Chocolate Frog at him.

Blaise pouted, "Draco? C'mon, stand up for me? They're all abusing me!"

The only response he got was another Chocolate Frog to the face, courtesy of one Slytherin Prince.

* * *

Alyssa brushed her hand over the large wooden box as she walked around it, "So this is it?"

"What do you mean by this is it?" Sirius scoffed, "Squirt, this is a vanishing cabinet. There is _nothing_ 'so this is it' about it!"

Alyssa frowned, "I'm not a squirt! Stop calling me that Uncle Sirius!"

"Sure you aren't… Squirt."

"Sirius… really?" Andrew asked exasperated.

The wizard shrugged as he glanced at his cousin, "Cissy?"

"What do you expect me to say Sirius?" Narcissa asked with mild irritation, "You do not go around saying stuff like that to ladies! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I'm totally lost here." Alyssa said suddenly, "Since when did this turn into manners lessons-"

"-etiquette." All four purebloods corrected simultaneously.

"-Fine, _etiquette_ lessons?" Alyssa continued, "I have absolutely no idea what is going on right now… what are we even talking about?"

"You're not the only one." Draco muttered.

"Okay, I admit, I'm lost too." Sirius said, "What're we talking about?"

Lucius' expression did not change though Alyssa can see a slightly amused curve in the set of his mouth, "The Vanishing Cabinet."

"Oh right!" Alyssa exclaimed, "So… this thing can do what exactly?"

"Really Lyss, if you spent more time listening to Lucius explain and less time-"

"-Sirius." Andrew interrupted a faint warning in his tone.

Alyssa felt her cheeks flush and stole a glance at her boyfriend. She felt somewhat indignant when his cool expression didn't waver for a second.

"The Vanishing Cabinet will be placed here, if you enter it, it can take you to its sister in Hogwarts." Lucius explained patiently.

Alyssa blinked, "Oh you mean a portal? Like a teleporting device?"

"What is a _portal_?" Narcissa asked hesitatingly.

Both her husband and son shared matching looks of puzzlement.

Sirius snapped his fingers, "Oh-oh, wait I think I know what you're talking about Squirt. It's like a portkey, but you can walk _through _it."

Andrew sighed, "Good enough. Now that that's settled, we have other things to get to."

"Yes," Lucius agreed, "Sirius?"

"What?"

"When are you planning on… reentering?"

Alyssa's honorary uncle stumbled in surprise, "What? You mean… you mean I can _go_ back?"

"Of course you can!" Narcissa said as her hands fluttered around her beautiful face, "Why ever did you think not?"

Sirius tapped his fingers nervously against the wall, "Well for starters I'm dead."

"So was the Dark Lord." Narcissa shot back.

"So now you're comparing me to _him_?"

Andrew sighed, "Sirius… stop stalling."

The Animagus's lips thinned, "I'm not stalling! Why would I be anyways?"

"Because you're scared?" Lucius answered coolly as he exited the room.

The other three adults trialed after him with Sirius complaining loudly.

Alyssa watched them leave the room before turning to examine the Vanishing Cabinet once more. She jumped in surprise when she nearly ran into Draco who had moved to stand directly behind her while she had been distracted.

The Asian girl clutched at her heart and barely smothered a small yelp, "Don't do that!"

A pale blond eyebrow rose.

Alyssa huffed, "You're always sneaking around. Do you know how creepy that is?"

Draco blinked and frowned slightly, "Do we really have to go through this whole conversation about how I'm not a creeper… _again_?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes and swatted at her boyfriend playfully, "Whatever." She said before exiting the room.

* * *

Draco gently stroked the silver petal of the Moonpetal. He grimaced when his fingers brushed over a pale yellow patch that's slightly wilted. He glanced behind him and met hazel eyes that are clouded with slight worry.

"Are you okay?" he asked at last.

His mate shrugged as she curled into herself more, "I'm better now."

The Avian Veela clamped down the slight alarm that's welling up in him, "I can't always be here Lyss."

"I know."

* * *

Three days before Christmas, Hermione Granger was sipping her morning tea in Number 12 Grimmauld Place as she shuffled through her mail. She smiled delightedly when she noticed that her parents had written her a letter.

Her grin broadened as she read the letter detailing her parent's trip to Italy the previous week and plans for a family Christmas celebration. Folding the letter neatly, Hermione left it on the counter as she hopped off the kitchen stool and ran upstairs to pack her belongings. She couldn't wait to see her parents after four months and celebrate Christmas with them.

Little did she know, the letter left lying on the kitchen counter is the last thing she will ever receive from her parents.

* * *

**Coming up next: Sirius is re-entering and Hermione relocated.**

**Review!**

**xoxlollipopxox**


End file.
